The Angel and the Princess
by Steele Stingray
Summary: Genesis has rescued the Wutai princess, Yuffie, and brought her back to his secret underground cavern. It is there he discovers why he felt compelled to save her. An unusual, but cute pairing: Genesis/Yuffie. Rated M for sex and a tiny bit of language.


Intro: This is my first story, and there is no context for it; this is just an excuse to write about a pairing that only gets a little love. Enjoy.

The Angel and the Princess

Genesis Rhapsodos had always thought of himself as the most refined of his friends. Angeal acted more like a common soldier, unafraid of dirt or blood or grime that tended to accumulate in his line of work; Sephiroth was elegant, but had the bad habit of leaving a path of destruction in his wake, caused by his ridiculously long sword and otherworldly power. So even though all three of them had beautiful wings sprouting from their backs, their landings were all different.

Angeal usually landed hard enough to crack the earth under his feet. Sephiroth touched the ground with two hard steps to make his presence known, often in taunt, proving that he could avoid earth-based and airborne attacks. Since Genesis considered himself the most refined, he also took care to land as he thought befitted an angel, like himself. Very gently, he would touch one foot to the ground before setting the other down, noiselessly behind it. Then he would unfurl his lovely black wing to its' full length before curling it up against his back.

With his natural good looks and grace, he thought it made a very ethereal impact for whoever saw him. The overall effect was quite stunning, especially in the moonlight.

This was precisely how he landed in the flooded cavern where he had found his brother, Weiss, a few weeks earlier. He landed so gently that the water at his feet hardly gave a ripple in disturbance, and the entire process was wholly noiseless. Although he lived elsewhere, Genesis liked to go back to the cavern if he wanted a little peace and quiet; he had a small lab and quarters set up amongst the crystals on the shore of the half-submerged canyon.

So far, no one knew about this place, aside from himself and perhaps the creature called Vincent Valentine.

But tonight another person would find out about his hideaway. She was nestled safely in his lean arms, passed out from where an enemy had drugged her. Genesis surveyed her with interest; she was still young and fresh and she barely weighed ninety pounds. When her eyes were open they were a deep, brown-black; her soft hair was silky and black, and her skin was flawless and pale.

Her name, he believed, was Yuffie Kisaragi, and she was so helpless looking, that Genesis hadn't been able to help but rescue her. He often liked to crouch motionless on the tops of buildings, like a breathing gargoyle, and watch the chaos that unfolded in Midgar.

Usually he wouldn't lift a finger to help anyone, but he'd saved this petite angel from an almost certain death at the hands of some Deepground monsters. He couldn't understand why exactly he had saved this one puny girl, but Genesis rather liked the feeling of holding Yuffie in his arms, feeling the heat of her body and knowing that he was responsible for saving her.

Clutching the girl a bit closer, Genesis walked silently through the water, hardly making a noise as he went.

When Yuffie woke up she sat up slowly, holding her pounding head. One minute she had been escaping from the dreadful hospital and the next…she groaned as her mind only afforded her some black fog by way of memories.

She didn't even know where she was.

Still, that had never deterred her, always the optimist, as she tossed her legs out of the bed she had been lying in. She touched the foreign stone floor with a shiver, as the cold rock touched her bare foot. However, Yuffie misjudged the strength of her legs as she pitched forward when she tried to stand.

Lights flickered on when Yuffie fell in the shallow water, and she sputtered with indignation when a strong pair of arms pulled her to the surface. When she opened her eyes, Yuffie found herself staring into a pair of mako-blue eyes ringed by long reddish brown eyelashes.

"Hello there, Wutai princess." His voice was all honey, as he kept a tight grip on her arm.

He was an extraordinarily handsome man, with his finely wrought porcelain features and long red hair. His blue eyes glinted wickedly and Yuffie noticed a small spattering of freckles on his pert nose.

"Who are you?" She asked, shivering. She was very aware of her current state in the tiny hospital garment, which only reached her thighs and was currently soaked and clingy.

He also seemed to notice. "I'm Genesis. Genesis Rhapsodos."

"Genesis…" She whispered and shuddered. It was very cold. She jerked as she felt her nipples get hard through the wet fabric, and she hastily crossed her arms over her chest.

Genesis twisted his lips to a crooked sort of smile. "You shouldn't do that." He chastised and his other arm shot underneath her. Aside from a lack of bra, the hospital had also seen fit to deprive Yuffie of her underwear, and she gave a yelp of surprise as Genesis' bare hand slid up her skirt, grabbing purposefully between her legs. Instinctively, she tried to pull his hand out, but she only managed to push his hand in further, silencing any protest she may have had.

He smiled wickedly as she shivered, her mouth half open as if she wanted to cry out. He found it to be very endearing, but…he wanted to hear her scream. In this way, he was willing to relinquish his refinement for a little fulfillment.

"Come on, Yuffie." He whispered rakishly, now knowing why he rescued her. "You're going to get cold." Using the tiniest bit of strength, Genesis lifted Yuffie and felt his fingers push deeper inside her. She gave a sharp squeal and pushed her face into his chest. Smiling indulgently, Genesis used his unoccupied hand to press her face into the soft spot at the bottom of his throat.

The feeling of her gasping breath on his neck made him growl with excitement and a fire started in his lower abdomen. He practically tossed her on his makeshift bed and pulled his red jacket and black shirt off.

Yuffie squealed as Genesis started to slide his hands up her legs, pushing the wet hospital dress up past her milky hips. She tried her best to pull it back down but Genesis grabbed her small hands and continued pulling the dress up, past her belly and ribs and breasts.

Just to be safe, he tossed her garment into the lake and continued his search.

"You're so cold." He said sweetly, his blue eyes flashing. "Just hold still."

Her breasts were smaller than he preferred, almost childlike, but they were soft and perfectly shaped with tiny pink nipples, currently very hard from the cold lake. Carefully, he pressed his lips to her trembling chin, down her creamy throat, until he reached the valley between her tiny breasts. Gentle as he could be, Genesis trailed his tongue up the slope of her cool right breast until his tongue curled around her little nipple.

Yuffie squealed and gripped big handfuls of his soft red hair as he took her breast whole into his warm mouth, and teased it with his tongue and teeth, sucking hard and nipping the velvety flesh. She tried to fight off the other hand as it enveloped her left breast, squeezing and rubbing it mercilessly. He only paused to look up at her with his most devilish grin.

She made him burn with want. Embarrassed of her nakedness, and flustered over having her chest lavished in such a way, Yuffie's creamy cheeks and the tip of her nose were flushed scarlet and tears of passion were running out of her eyes.

"Please…" she begged, gasping for breath. "It…tickles…"

Nothing else she could have said would have made Genesis want her more, so he continued sucking her skin wherever he found a place that was still white. Meanwhile, she thrashed pointlessly underneath him, mewling desperately against his touch.

He made sure to leave red kiss marks wherever his lips touched, marking her as his, until he reached her waist.

By that time, Yuffie was too exhausted to move and he let her collapse on the bed while he attempted to remove his leather pants. He cursed leather for being so hard to remove as he could barely pull them over his hardened member. In, what seemed like ages, he removed his trousers and was back to Yuffie, this time starting with her tiny feet.

He felt as if he was making love to a porcelain doll as one of his hands could easily encircle her soft thigh. So he made a sincere effort to be sweet and tender, as he tried not to break her into pieces.

When Genesis reached the soft black curls between her legs Yuffie slammed her legs shut. He stared at her over her knees, knowing the piercing effect of his absurdly blue eyes, and laid feather-light kisses on her knees and shins. Slowly, her tense leg muscles relaxed and he pulled them apart before she could regret her decision.

Yuffie's thin cries echoed throughout the cavern, spurring Genesis on further. He secured her legs with one hand, so she wouldn't accidentally kick him, and with his other hand he massaged her crotch, alternating between hard and fast and soft and slow. Yuffie herself had given up on trying to pull his hands away, and attempted to muffle her own cries, trying to save herself from embarrassment. However, all of that went to hell when he started to use his hands and his mouth.

The second his probing tongue touched her flesh, she was on auto-pilot, trying to thrust her hips up into him. He was making things increasingly difficult for her by pushing her body back down into the bed, his strength greatly overwhelming hers. No matter how hard her legs kicked or her voice cried, he was not giving her up until her vision started to streak with white. He would have liked to finish then and there, for she tasted more delicious than anything he'd ever tried, but Genesis wanted their pleasure to be in unison. Only then did he cease, right before she was about to burst.

With a cry of displeasure, Yuffie's hands instinctively shot down to her waist to finish what Genesis had started. He grabbed her wrists before she could, and pressed them down high above her head, whispering promises into her silky hair. When she finally quieted, he put the gentlest of kisses on her cheeks, forehead and lips.

"I'll stop now, if you wish, dear Yuffie." He whispered teasingly, knowing that she would not be able to refuse after the pleasure he had just bestowed upon her had come to an unsatisfactory halt.

"Slowly…please…" She begged, and when he released her wrists, she wound her hands into his long red hair.

"I wouldn't dream of taking you any other way." He licked the very tip of her nose, before adjusting himself into place. Spreading her white legs as far apart as they would go, he pressed his throbbing pelvis against the wet hair between her legs. The feeling made her bite back a cry and Genesis understood this time; he felt very much like crying out himself.

"It's ok," he gasped as she grasped the skin of his shoulders and the soft down at the base of his wing. "No one will hear you. Wail all you like."

With the first thrust of his-in his opinion, impressively muscular-abdomen, Yuffie accepted the invitation and Genesis was surprised stalactites were not falling; her cries were so loud. Still, he had wanted to hear her scream and now he was addicted to hearing it.

Being a SOLDIER, Genesis had mastered the most difficult exercises, but sex was an act that required all new muscles, and, for the first time in quite some time, he was working up a sweat. He was also having a hard time honoring Yuffie's request to fuck her slow and sweet while her insides were so tight and wet and warm. He wanted to release himself as quickly as possible, but, for his wailing princess, he made himself last for an hour and a half.

By that time, the bed sheets were thoroughly soaked, Yuffie was practically limp in Genesis' arms, and Genesis' body was screaming for closure.

For the final stretch, Genesis grabbed Yuffie's tiny, perfect buttocks with one hand and ground his crotch as hard as he could against hers, thrusting furiously. Yuffie squealed, but Genesis was merciless until she came, like an explosion, screaming.

Afterward, she practically fainted in his arms as he continued until he was also satisfied. He was thoroughly drenched and gasping; this was the best sex he'd ever had, and he intended to make it even better the next time…and the next time…

Only then did he notice that Yuffie was practically unconscious with pleasure. He kissed her long white neck.

"Darling, you're burning up. Shall I wash you off?"

She exhaled softly and he picked her up, carrying her in his arms as befitted a princess. She barely weighed anything and Genesis thoughtfully considered making love to her while standing up the next time.

Yuffie shivered against his muscular chest as he lowered her into the cool cavern lake; the flames of passion were quickly retreating and the cold was advancing on her sweaty skin. Genesis kissed her sternum and pressed her closer against his warm chest as he submerged himself to his belly button.

"You are my princess." He murmured to her lovingly; he took handfuls of water and gently rubbed them over her blushing body. "And if anyone else dares touch you, I will kill him."

"You're my angel." She whispered in return, glancing at his black wing with awe and love. "And I would very much like for you to lick me again."

Genesis smiled down at her, his mako-blue eyes glinting with desire. "If you wish it, my princess." And the bathing was given up entirely as he carried her gently back into the darkness of the cavern.


End file.
